


Paint me like one of your french girls

by the100fanfictions



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100fanfictions/pseuds/the100fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone caught my eye, she was cute… A cute blonde. She had this little freckle just above her lip and the bluest eyes you have ever- oh right the painting *cough* painting right thats- thats exactly what I was looking at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Bellamy’s POV**

I really didnt want to go to this stupid art gallery but of course it was one of those work things which if you said no the boss would hate you for… about the rest of your existence. 

While I was looking around, hardly paying attention someone caught my eye, she was cute… A cute blonde. She had this little freckle just above her lip and the bluest eyes you have ever- oh right the painting *cough* painting right thats- thats exactly what I was looking at.

She had a series of paintings displayed on her wall all women. He walked up slowly and cautiously as if stalking pray.

"Hi there im Bellamy- this uh- these paintings are really nice!" smooth Blake real smooth…

"Oh Hi im Clarke and thanks! Do you wanna buy one?" she looked hopeful, and those big eyes made it impossible to say no. "No thanks unless you have one of you…" he winked casually. 

She smirked, a grin wider than the Cheshire cat.

"Well Mr. Im going to try pick up someone from the art Gallery I just happen to have one right here." she pointed to the painting standing next to her, it captured her features beautifully especially her eyes…

"If you stick to your word I might just let you take me out on a date…" she winked. He sighed and handed over the money looking defeated. 

"Dont you think its a little creepy im going to have you somewhere on my wall when im going to be taking you out on a date?"

"Well if your lucky it might be two." she write her number on the back of the canvas. "Seee you soon Mr…?" 

"Blake, Bellamy Blake."

The following tuesday he picked Clarke up. “Sooo Mr.Bellamy Blake, where are you taking me?” she smirked coyly, the was dressed in casual clothes, it suited her the cute sweater and boyfriend jeans. 

"Tut tut tut… Well we’ll just have to see wont we?" he smirked as they stepped into the car.

As they drove along they talked just about everything. 

"Wait your sisters Octavia? As in Octavia Blake?" she squealed excitedly.  "That would be the one. Why you know her?" 

"Know her?! Where best friends- wait your her Brother Bell! Oh my god how did I not see this before! She had been trying to set me up with you for MONTHS!" she muttered remembering all her conversations with Octavia,  "He loves history- but he works with this big corporate company he doesn’t really like- Actually I think there making a deal with the art gallery some kind of partnership? Oh but you would be so cute we could be sisters in law!" 

Lets just say that wasn’t the first time Octavia had begged Bellamy and Clarke had date, but she had never directly used his NAME so now it was just piecing together. 

"Hey wait- this is my work? Why are you driving me here?" she looked curious enough which made him smirk. 

"Well princess since you added me on facebook I’ve come to discover a lot of information about you."

"Says the murderer who’s about to kill her…" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh shut up." he laughed opening her car door. He walked her into the room to see a layout of candles flickering, with a large canvas and a long table outstretched in front of it. Clarke looked bewildered but a smile plastered on her face as she pieced it all together. 

He laid on the table splayed out, his t shirt raised slightly, causing shivers down Clarke’s back as she saw the exposed skin and happy trail. 

"Paint me like one of your french girls…" he winked then.

"Oh my god! You made all this rented the place out and- Are you serious just for that line! That is ridiculous- actually that is something I would totally do." she muttered the last part under her breath but Bellamy still heard the jist of it.

They spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, Clarke shushing Bellamy when she was really concentrating, and Bellamy being in awe about how cute Clarke looked when she was working hard. Her tongue poked out of her mouth and she scrunched up her eyebrows, it was adorable.

"So Bellamy do we have a second date." she looked hopeful, her eyes gleaming as the candles around the room seemed to flicker inside her big blue orbs. (Damn she really had to stop with the puppy eyes, but he loved it really.) 

"Sure-" but before he got another word she pecked him on the cheek, he got flustered suddenly a bright blush forming on his cheeks. He coughed quickly trying to regain himself. "Sure princess but maybe next time we could do a nude portrait- Or I could just be nude and maybe you could join me that’s fine with me-" suddenly she elbowed him in the ribs, Hard. 

"Oww…" he squeaked as they walked out, hand in hand Bellamy holding the large canvas muttering about how she was a "Big meany."


	2. Brownies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brownies are key, lots and lots of brownies.

She loved his laugh, it burned into her dreams, the way his eyes would crinkle, the sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks and the massive grin he failed to contain.

So when she was drawing him in her studio she didnt want him seeing, just yet.

"Hi Clarke I came to give you lunch-" he looked around the room smirking. "Hey what-ya doooin?" he cooed annoyingly from the corner, she suddenly made it her mission to use her body to protect the entire canvas.

The world seemed to float in slow motion as he dove into the canvas "Nooooooo!" it seemed to fit every action movie slow motion scene out there.

"Woah clarke are you ok?!" he went to pick her up as she clung onto the canvas no matter the banging in her head. 

"Myyyyy precious..." this made Bellamy storm into fits of laughter, he seemed to have turned the slightly dorky Clarke into a full blown nerd, he didnt do it on purpose (Ha yeah sure he didnt) just the books and movies and video games seemed to magically land into her house... 

However this had its disadvantages, for instance Clarke was getting very good at Call of duty which wasn't even fair but THEN she just wasn't playing fair, leaning over his head with her boobs just hanging above him- like sorry If he wasn't concentrating. 

"Uhh Bellamy just-ugh your adorableness ruined the surprise!" she stood up grabbing his hand as he saw the full blown drawing of him on the canvas. 

"I thought since you have a painting of me at your apartment maybe I could have one of you..." she blushed furiously.

For some reason he had a stern face. "You know what you are Clarke Griffin?" he said angrily.

"W-What?" she stuttered. very confused. 

His angry face deteriorated "Adorable." he smiled and picked her up slinging her over his shoulder. 

"I asked Lincoln he said its fine for you to take the rest of the day off sooo... Do you wanna bake brownies at my apartment?" her look for awe made his day as his grin spread and  seemed almost to big for his face, she loved his brownies probably more than she loved him (well not that much). 

"With the special-"

"Yes Clarke with the special recipe." 

She ran out of the studio, discarding the lunch he bought for her, to excited over the possibility of brownies.

 

"Hey come on give me some sugar." he smiled.

She quickly pecked his lips and he chuckled. "Actually I meant the caster sugar but that works too."

They spent the rest of the day laughing, pouring floor in each others hair and wiping brownie mix all over Clarke's face.

"Screw you! I can- I can use it for a face mask anyway!" he laughed at her then, so hard his stomach hurt.

 

 

"Clarke! Ive got us a reservation!" he shouted happily coming through the kitchen looking like an excited puppy who got a new toy.

"Put on a fancy dress cause where going to the apple tree!"

She loved the apple tree, she had gone once when she was 5 with her father, however he wasnt around alot now as he went on alot of business trips but it was the best memory she had of him, they flicked there food at each other and ate as much dessert as they could hold as Abby looked extremely embarrassed , she had shared the memory with Bellamy once, and he had remembered. 

 

 

 

 


	3. The one where Octavia find out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke have a date at the apple tree... But does everything go to plan?

She looked beautiful, Clarke wasn't any other girl she was his so she was pretty special. She walked down the stairs in a light blue dress that made her eyes sparkle, her hair was up in a bun even though he frequently told her how he loved it down.

"Im ready!" she shouted cheerfully, one of his favorite things about clarke was she had that childlike wonder and excitement about her. (Sometimes she looked like a cute little puppy, with those dear god big blue eyes that could get him to do anything and when she was confused she cocked her head to the side- dear god.) 

He picked her up bridal style as he carried her to the car she quickly changed the radio station, theu had this silent agreement that however touched the radio first got to pick the music.

While she was trying to find something good on he quickly unpinned her hair, letting it fall in loose curls that tumbled down her shoulders. 

"Hey!" she laughed while trying to pick up the scattered pins and put them back into place. 

 

 

They finally where sitting at the table, it was exactly how she remembered. The waiters and waitresses where so polite and the food was A-MAZ-ING.

They where both very fond of there food and ordered the largest things they could find of the menu.

Bellamy was still amazed that such a little person could eat that big of a portion...

"Clarke slow down no ones going to take it off you-" but she continued taking huge bites out of the Jumbo burger she had in front of her.

"Mmm this is really good-" she mumbled with her mouth full, alot of the people around them where very "fancy" and gave them weird looks however they didnt care, because when they where together it was like no one else was in the room-

Suddenly her thought was interrupted by the sound of tapping against the window next to the chairs, they both turned there head to see Octavia screaming in the window.

From what they could see she was screaming "Oh my god I knew it- I called it- RAVEN! RAVEN LOOOOOOK I TOLD YOU!" they had only just realized her and raven where holding hands. 

Octavia and Raven walked into the restaurant, it was only when she was talking to the staff they realized they had a reservation too.

Suddenly they came to join them.

"I HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU GUYS TO GET TOGETHER FOREVER AND NOW ITS HAPPENED RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE?!" she shouted, half angry half excited.

"I was suppose to get you guys together! AND THEN I would be responsible and when I'm the best man at the wedding I would give myself all the credit! YOU'VE RUINED MY ENTIRE PLAN!" 

He sighed, while Clarke laughed.

"Anyway Octavia are uhh... you and Raven seeing each other?" he looked awkward and a little tense.

"Bell I thought you where fine with gay people and stuff- but if you must know yes we are seeing each other."

He let out a large breath.

"Oh thank god! You being into girls is amazing that mean I dont have to deal with douche bags- oh my god this day just got even better!" at first everyone thought he was joking or being sarcastic, but he was deadly serious and the grin that plastered Octavia's face was so identical to Bellamys.

They spent the rest of the night laughing and joking, Octavia complaining and also planning a wedding at the same time, Raven giving Bellamy a secret fist bump under the table as to say "Nice." and glanced at Clarke, which made everyone laugh as raven was by no means discreet.

"Hey now we have couple friends now we can peak openly about our sex lifes!" Raven shouted smirking while Bellamy and Octavia started gagging which made both Raven and Clarke giggle and eventually they couldn't stand and there stomach hurt and churned from all the laughing.

"Hey Clarke this one time when Bellamy was fourteen he pooped in a pool-"

"OCTAVIA!" Bellamy shouted, while Clarke tried to contain her laughter and ended up having to go to the bathroom.

However Octavia should have known that Bellamy wouldn't have left it at that and then there was a full blown embarrassing story's war.

"Octavia once drank out of a toilet bowl!"

"Bellamy had a crush on this girl called Tina for a year and named his goldfish after her!"

"Oh come on Octavia I was 9!"

"And? Its still hilarious!"

"Octavia once said that Her maths teacher was the love of her life and they would get married and how adorable there children would be- and she even drew pictures of the babys which she named Andrew, Jordan, Roma, and Sydney!"

"Screw you Bellamy."

Which continued for at least 30 minutes, so Raven and Clarke had plenty of dirt on the Blakes now they could use to there advantage. 

But at the end of the night the two couples went home, and as Clarke once again beat Bellamy at Call of Duty (And he didnt even have her boobs to blame this time so now he knew she was getting good) Bellamy spoke up.

"Clarke we need to talk..." Oh no, we need to talk was never good never-

"Look I just thought your here alot and well... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to uh... Move in..." He mumbled the last part of his sentence and he suddenly got shy, it was  literally the cutest thing that she had ever seen (Well beside that teacup pig reading a book which was both cute and hilarious- right sorry that was off topic) and she kissed him sweetly. 

"Of course stupid! Besides now you have to make me brownies and share your xbox so really Blake you dont know what your getting yourself into."

He gave her a dopey smile.

"I like a bit of mystery." 

 

 


End file.
